


Lil’ Lucifer au and Forsaken au x Miraculous Ladybug crossover! Bio!Dad archangels and Lucifer one-shots

by SayuriFanficWorld



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bio dad au, Caline Bustier Bashing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lila Rossi Bashing, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Archangels, Protective devil, Salt, alternative universe, casino cups, class salt, forsaken au, lil lucifer au, ml salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriFanficWorld/pseuds/SayuriFanficWorld
Summary: UPDATE: Bio!Dad Lucifer one-shots : She's my WHAT ?A new idea I got from the miraculous ladybug “Bio!Dad AUs”.This is going to be series of one-shots about “What if one of the archangels or Lucifer from the lil’ lucifer and Forsaken AUs were Marinette’s bio dad?”Each one-shots serie will focus on a archangel and Lucifer as Marinette’s bio dad, each one-shot series will be on a subject.Warning: English is not my first language so sorry if it’s confusing!Warning 2: This AU content salt don’t like don’t read!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Other(s)
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part will present the general headcanons of the one-shots’s concept.
> 
> [Lil' Lucifer AU](https://lilluciferau.tumblr.com/) and [Casino Cups](https://askcupsandcasinos.tumblr.com/) belong to [Brightgoat](https://brightgoat.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Forsaken AU](https://camodielsart.tumblr.com/tagged/forsaken%20au) belong to [Camodielsart](https://camodielsart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Cuphead belong to Studio MDHR
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug belong to Thomas Astruc and Zag

-Archangel Gabriel will be simply named Gabriel and Gabriel Agreste will be named M. Agreste or Gabriel Agreste.

-So Sabine become pregnant after a one night stand before she meet Tom.

-If it was with Lucifer: they meet each other at a party, spend the night together and after that they simply part ways.

-If it was with one the archangels: this happen ‘cause God was curious about what could happen if a Nephelim was still around so while some of his archangels were in the mortal realm he put one of them in a trance state and make them seduce a mortal(Sabine) to create a Nephelim and after they part way he areased the memories of this night from the archangel’s mind and when Sabine was officialy pregnant God give some readjustments to the fetus so like this when Marinette was born she is a mortal with the wings of her bio father and the powers of a Nephelim.

-Marinette’s birth if she’s Lucifer’s child: After the one night stand God find out Lucifer make a mortal pregnant, he become curious about what could happen so he decided to make some “readjusments” to make the baby look the most mortal possible with the same wings her bio dad had when he was still an angel.

-God in both paths after Marinette’s birth: After Marinette’s birth he keep an eye on her for a time to see if she do something interesting or if something happened but nothing intriging happened so in the end he grew bored and stopped showing any interest to Marinette and stopped to keep an eye on her.

-Marinette’s eyes are blue either because she got them from her bio dad(Lucifer or one of the archangels who got blue eyes), either because of God’s “readjustments” when Sabine was pregnant.

-Some times later the “Forsaken AU” events happen.

-The story offialy begin 3 years after the events of “Forsaken AU”, tensions between Mike’s and Gabriel’s groups cooled down, Raziel’s plan to create a war between both groups was found out and Lucifer’s relationship with his siblings seemed to had improved.

-The first meeting between Marinette and her bio dad, whatever it’s Lucifer or one of the archangels, happen she was bring to the casino by Gina when she was 3.

-Sabine and Tom died in a tragic accident some times ago and because of her lifestyle Gina isn’t able to take care of Marinette so she think the best solution was to find Marinette’s bio dad.

-After many research, Gina was able to track Mari’s bio dad which bring her and Marinette to the casino.

-After many shocked reactions, mental breakdowns and angry, or angry confused in the archangels case if one of them is the bio dad, reactions against God, Lucifer and the archangels discussed with Gina about what to do about this “hidden daughter situation”.

-If the bio dad is an archangel from Gabriel’s group Michael will contact them to tell them to come to the casino for an emergency and after that explain to them the situation.

-After a long talk and hesitation whoever is Marinette father decide to accept to take custody of his daughter.

-In the Dupain-Cheng couple’s will they asked Marinette to be schooled in France which isn’t a problem at all with Lucifer’s portals.

-So after many administration processes Marinette Dupain-Cheng become officially “Marinette Morningstar”(Michael:Really Lucifer? ; Lucifer:SHUT UP!)

-The first times were akward Lucifer or the archangel who is Mari’s father having difficulties to learn how to be a father to the little girl.

-But the biodad eventually manage to raise Marinette correctly with the help of their acquaintances and also the help of Gina who asked to be still present in Marinette’s life.

-The one-shots series will be about the following subject:

->First meeting

->Growing up

->Family

->Crush

->Finding out about your daughter’s hero persona

->Akumatized Marinette

->School problems/Parents-teacher meeting

->Meet the friends

->Meeting the boyfriend

-Others subjects can be add if I have new ideas.

-Other than Lucifer, the archangels who will be the “biodad” in their one-shots serie are the following:

->Archangel Michael

->Archangel Gabriel

->Archangel Raphael

->Archangel Barachiel

->Archangel Uriel

->Archangel Azrael

->Archangel Zadkiel

->Archangel Raguel

->Archangel Chamuel

->Archangel Raziel

->Archangel Selaphiel

-Depending on who her biodad is Marinette will got a personality trait and a hobby specific in addition to her canon character, for example, if Michael is her bio dad Mari will got a serious and meticulous side like when she do a work she’s working very hard to make it the most perfect possible and she had a liking for ballet.

-The one-shots serie will content class salt, Bustier salt, Lila salt, Adrien salt: some one-shots series will have redemptions, sugar and some will not.

-The ship for those one-shots series will be lukanette.


	2. Bio!Dad Lucifer one-shots : She's my WHAT ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"-Dice ? Please tell me this old hag is just being senile !" A very tense Lucifer asked his right man hand with a nervous smile on his face._  
>    
> _"-Well sir normally I would say ̎ yes ̎ but the DNA test and the obvious physical characteristic say otherwise !"_
> 
> _Groaning in exasperation Lucifer buried his face in his hands._
> 
> _"-How the hell this could have happen ?"_
> 
> _"-You of all people seriously ask that kind of question ?" Asked Michael who was beside him staring at him with a deadpan face._
> 
> _"-SHUT UP MIKE !"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the start of my Miraculous LadybugxLil' Lucifer/frosaken AU bio dad oneshots series.
> 
> And for this first one-shots serie we will beging with Lucifer as Marinette's bio dad !
> 
> Warning : English isn't my first language so sorry if it's confusing !
> 
> Warning 2 : Swearing
> 
> Lil' Lucifer AU and Casino Cups belong to Brightgoat
> 
> Forsaken AU belong to Camodielsart
> 
> Cuphead belong to Studio MDHR
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug belong to Thomas Astruc and Zag

"-Dice ? Please tell me this old hag is just being senile ! ̎ A very tense Lucifer asked his right man hand with a nervous smile on his face.

“-Well sir normally I would say ̎ yes ̎ but the DNA test and the obvious physical characteristic say otherwise ! ̎

Groaning in exasperation Lucifer buried his face in his hands.

“-How the hell this could have happen ? ̎

“-You of all people seriously ask that kind of question ? ̎ Asked Michael who was beside him staring at him with a deadpan face”

“-SHUT UP MIKE ! ̎

Honnestly the three last years have been eventfull in Lucifer's opinion, first the old man loose his marbles and decide to abandon this world destroying Heaven and killing his ̎ children ̎ along the way and while it sounded like a victory for Hell Lucifer couldn't help it but having a bad taste in his mouth, something about this turn of event felt wrong, for millenials the war between Heaven and Hell existed both sides waiting for the day of Armaggedon to happen and with that day the final battle between Angels and demons.

And all this work, those sacrefice and blood spilled only to had God forsaken everything in the end, no matter how hard he tried to pass this as a victory for Hell he can't help but think demons were as much loosers in this situation, like all what they did was for nothing.

Then, he learn some angels survived Heaven's destruction including his “closest siblings”, some of the survivors came to him for assistance normally he would have told them to get lost but a strange feeling inside of him and the fact Raphael was the one who asked made him do the contrary and before he can change his mind he “accepted” to let them live in the casino and in return they work in the casino for him.

But of course some demons didn't like that and didn't mess an opportunity to let him know.

And then, there was the others group of survivors with Gabriel as their ̎ leader ̎ who were causing problems accusing Lucifer to had brainwashed their siblings and as if he didn't had enough headaches like that they later all found out Raziel tried to unleash a war between the two groups, why ? Lucifer get no idea and honestly he always knew something was roten in Raziel's head.

After Raziel's scheme was found out the two groups finally made up and while Gabriel's group prefered live on their own tentions between both groups were now resolved and as for Raziel... Well despite Lucifer's desire to throw the bastard in a hellish pit it was decided to put him in a ̎ house arrest ̎ with Gabriel's group keeping an eye on him.

After that, things were rather calm, true there was some agitated periodes like when others survivors were found in the forms of Phanuel and Haniel, who's had to go through some physical and mental therapy due to her traumatic experience with Heaven's destruction and her brainwashing, but other than that things were not chaotics.

Until today, because today a new source of headaches came, in the form of a little black haired girl with big blue eyes, who were currently in the arms of an old lady who claimed said little girl was his DAUGHTER while the kid was surronded by his other siblings some looking at her in amazement, others, like Raphael, coohing at her about how ̎ precious ̎ and ̎ cute ̎ she was.

At first he wanted to laugh at the old hag's face, calling her crazy and delusional and kick her out but the pretty visible and real little white wings on the brat's back were enough to bring him doubts and when the lady showed to his face the paternity test to his face there wasn't any doubt possible :

This little girl was really his blood daughter !

Recomposing himself, Lucifer awkardly clared his throat.

“-Sooo, you say you knew the kid's mother Mrs... ? ̎

“-Dupain ! Gina Dupain ! Sabine Cheng, the mother, was my dauhgter in law ! ̎ The woman replied in a calm voice but which hide point of sadness.

Sabine Cheng... Yes, he remember a woman with that name, three years ago at Paris, Lucifer wanted a little change of scenery and thinked Paris would be a good change.

One night he was in a nightclub, in his disguise of course, and while at the bar he get to know a petite woman who was from China.

From what he remember, the woman was rather beautiful with a light in her gray eyes which show that under this petite and fragile appearence was hidden a fiery personality.

They spend a good part of the night talking with each other, learning more and more from the other and before he know it he spend the rest of the night with her in a bed.

The next morning they just part way, it was just a one night stand after all, a good one but still a one night stand, as far as they know they were both strangers to each other.

After that event Lucifer just go on with his life, Sabine becoming day by day a memory buried in the deepest part of his brain until he end up to not thinking about her at all.

Of course that was until this day when he once again hear about her, her death, turn out she and her husband, Tom Dupain, both died in a car accident and with their death they left behind their daughter, Marinette, who turn out to be HIS daughter...

Danmit ! It's really hard to get used to this !

Apparently Sabine Cheng got a little ̎ souvenir ̎ from their night and after the child was born, Tom Dupain, Gina Dupain’s late son, adopted her as his own daughter.

And the fact the kid got white angelical wings give him an idea about why she was able to exist at all. Fucking old man who can't just mind his own fucking business !

“-And can you please tell what exactly are your intentions by coming here with your grand-daughter and tell us this information ? ̎ King Dice asked the lady with a stoic face.

Staring at the three for a moment, Gina end up passing Marinette into Raphael's arms who gladly accepted to be able to hold his ̎ niece ̎ and stand right before the Devil's desk before tell him in a solemn tone.

“-M. Lucifer, as her biological father, I want to ask you to take custody of Marinette ! ̎

The statement was meet with a heavy silence, no one dared to say anything too shocked by what Gina just said.

Raphael, Zadkiel, Barachiel, Jophiel, Phanuel, Chamuel and Haniel were all looking at Gina like she suddenly got two heads.

Michael and King Dice looked at her their eyes and mouth wide open.

Lucifer just stood in his seat freezed by shock, his eyes wide.

Wait ! Waitwaitwait ! What did she just say ?

“M. Lucifer ̎ well yeah that his name but no ! What did she say after that ? “Marinette ̎ that the kid name but what did she said right before that ? ̎ I want to ask you to take custody of Marinette ! ̎

Ah yeah that !...

WHAT ?

Lucifer begin to internally panicking, she wasn't serious isn't she ? Him, Lucifer fucking satan, king of all demons and Hell, being in charge of a child ? Did she lost her mind ? How can she think this was a good idea ?

Seeing Lucifer staying silent Michael decided to intervene.

“-Hum, listen Mrs. Dupain I'm really sorry for what happen to your family but are you sure this is a good idea ? I mean your grand-daughter is Lucifer's child but wouldn't be better for her if she was with a true close family member ? ̎

“-The Chef got a point here ! No ofense madam but didn't your son and his wife prepared anything in case something like that happen ? ̎ Zadkiel ask the grandmother who let out a sad sigh.

“-You're right ! Tom and Sabine did wrote a will in which it state I would had Marinette's custody if anything happen to them, unfortunatly due to my lifestyle of constently traveling I was declared unfit to take care of someone as young as Marinette who need stability ! There's also my husband Rolland who did live in Paris but with his job as a baker and his degrading health he isn't apt either to take charge of a child ! As for Sabine's family, her uncle is master chef who is constently working and her parents are curently in a very difficult family situation and Sabine's death made things for them even more complicated ! Understand the situation Mr. Lucifer currently you're the only one I can turn to for take care of Marinette, if no one if found to take custody of her she will finish in the foster care system and I want to make her avoid that ! So please, I'm begging you take custody of your daughter ! ̎

Lucifer stood in his seat thinking about what kind of answer to give. The situation was very delicated and in his mind were scrolling the pros and cons.

He's not made to be a father, don't know how to be one, and the same thing can be say about his siblings, how can he be able to assume this role ? But on the other hand he is not alone, some of his employees might know a thing or two about kids and he had Dice also so it's might not be a problem.

But he was very busy with his duties as the king of Hell and with the casino will he even had the time to take care of her ? Well he was the king, so if he want he can delayed one or two duties to someone else and his daughter got after all a bunch of aunts and uncles who would keep an eye on her when he can't and in the worst case there's still his employees and to him there's no doubt some of them like Cuphead and Mugman wouldn't mind keep an eye on the kid for a few more money on their paycheck in return.

But what about teaching her what an angel need to know ? Like flying, how can he teach her how to fly when he can't anymore ? And would be he even able to protect her against any potential threat ?

But again he got Mike and his others siblings, they're still got their wings so they can show the kid how to fly and he might not have wings anymore but he remember in theory how to fly so he could at least give his daughter some theoric tips. And by the nine circles of Hell of course he would be able to protect her where did that through came from ? He was able to protect his employees, he was able to protect his siblings against demons filled with grudge so he certainly can protect his daughter if needed . He was Lucifer the king of demons after all for Hell's sake !

After a moment of reflection Lucifer let out a sight before his face morphed in a cocky smile.

"-Well, I guess I can do you this favor ! After all you seemed quite desesperate and I'm feeling generous today ! So I accept to take custody of Marinette ! ̎

“-Thank you ! Oh you don't know how much it mean to me ! ̎ Gina said happy while shaking Lucifer's hand who got shocked by the reaction.

Meanwhile, Raphael look both at the little girl in his arms and at Lucifer before asking his older brother with a smile.

“-Hey Luci how about you take Marinette in your arms ? ̎

“-Huuum... Thank but no thank I don't think... ̎ Lucifer begin to nervously answer before being cut off by an overjoyed Gina who took the kid from Raphael's arms to put her in his.

"-Exelent idea ! After all you're her father and she will live with you so why not starting to boding with her right now ? "

Lucifer stared nervously at his daughter in his arms, kids usualy don't like him and every time they end up crying. But to his surprise the kid just staring back at him with big curious eyes before turning her head to Gina and asking her in a little voice.

"-Nonna, who ?

"-This is your papa sweety ! And for now you will live with him ! " The older woman answered her with a sad smile.

Turning her head back to the one presented to her as her father, Marinette inspected him from his torso to his horns, with her little hands she patting his fur, she end up snuggle her head against Lucifer's fur while giggling with sparkling eyes.

"-Papa fluffy ! "

In this instand Lucifer feeled something inside of him, just looking at the little girl made him feel a strange warm and nice feeling he didn't felt for a very long time.

Looking at the others looking at the scene in amazement, Lucifer felt something wet on his face only to realized it was his tears but when his daughter started to hug him his tear didn't matter anymore, he was just focusing on hugging back thightly this precious little treasure with no intention to let her go.

"-Well well ! Look like the little darling melted your heart boss ! " Joked King Dice with a cocky smile.

"-Shut-Shut up Dice ! " The devil tell him back while quitly sobbing.

A clear of throat bring everyone attention back to Gina giving to Lucifer the occasion to calm down.

"-Now before we so anything else I wish two favor regarding Marinette ! "

"-go on..." Lucifer asked her looking at her with suspision.

"-First my husband and me want to be still a part of Marinette's life even if she's not family by blood she's still our grand-daughter ! And next, in their will Tom and Sabine wished for Marinette to be schoolded in Paris until she's old enough to make her own decisions so can I ask you to respect that wish please ? "

Those demands... were reasonable actually the woman didn't seem to hide anything so letting her seeing Marinette wouldn't be dangerous and as for the schooling in Paris, with his portals it will be not impossible at all.

Lucifer shared a look with King Dice who nobbed in agreement before turning back to Gina.

"-Deal ! "

"-Thank you ! "

"-Sooooo... When are we going to announce to Gabe and the others their uncles and aunts now ? " Asked Barachiel.

"-We will in due time ! But for now I think there's people we should introduce the little princess to don't you think sir ? " King Dice asked Lucifer pointing to the office doors where quiet murmures can be hear.

Lucifer let out a heavy sight feeling a future headaches coming.

"-Yeah yeah ! Let's just get over with this ! "

Nobbing at his boss Dice moved towards the doors, making sign to the casino employees who were discretly trying to listening the conversation behind the doors to come in before closing them and getting back to his place beside the Devil.

Looking at his employees who were all surprised at the sight of a little girl in their boss's arms, Lucifer cleared his throat before showing them better Marinette and told them strongly.

"-Okay you all listen me clearly ! This is Marinette, my daughter, and from now she will live with me in the casino ! "

A long pause fell in the room no one telling a thing due to the shock before the employees let loudly know the one question stuck in their mind.

"-WHAT ?! "

Lucifer loudly sighted, setting back in his seat and putting Marinette on his lap definitly feeling the headache coming.

This is gonna be a looooonnng day.


End file.
